


King of the Ashes

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys Is His Own Warning, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mad papi Aerys, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Aerys has his dragon dreams, and names a new heir
Relationships: Aerys Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	King of the Ashes

He day dreamed of dragons. 

_They coiled in the cool air of winter. Black, green, white. Each breath of the beasts created a puff of smoke. The desire to see them come to life was overwhelming. Some great force, perhaps the gods themselves, urged Aerys on. The message was simple; The Realm must be one, and the dragons must return. No matter the cost. Humanity itself depended on it._

When the dragons took flight in his mind’s eye they took the heat with them, and a cold that burned slinked in. A cold that would never end, and everything warm and good in the world would cease to exist. It scared Aerys more than anything. Even more than his time in Duskendale. The King was brought back to the present when the Throne pricked him. He sat high above them all, each standing save for his useless council. Aerys sucked at his wrist where he’d been cut. 

“Your Grace.” The Lyseni filth that had somehow worked his way into his council calmly called out from below. Aerys did not trust the man any farther than he could have thrown him. He sighed. There was much he needed to do. He needed to find Rhaegar, he needed his sister. There were always three dragons in the dreams, and he only had two sons. _Would that the grey rats stop poisoning Rhaella._

Oh, he knew all about what had really befallen his dead children. Aerys knew what they said behind his back, too. That he was _mad,_ or paranoid. The King did not think it mad if they were truly after you. They’d come for him too in time, he did not doubt. Some dagger in the dark made to look like an accident. That would be fine, as long as he had the dragons. He _must_ have the dragons. The dreams were getting more frequent, not less, and they made his head hurt constantly. Aerys would take Rhaella tonight. She would cry and say that he was hurting her, he knew. That his claws scratched her and made her bleed. That his teeth left marks as he claimed her. She didn’t understand, though he’d try’d to explain time and time again. They were trying to make a dragon. But he’d need the flame first. The flame was life, and it would pass through him to her. 

“Your Grace.” Lord Varys insisted again. 

“Yes, Spider. Do get on with it.” 

“It’s about the Crown Prince.” Aerys’ ire rose. He gripped the arms of the Throne hard. Blood ran down his hand. There had been no word of Rhaegar in months, gods damn the child. What had begun as an extended tour of the Riverlands after the tourney at Harrenhal had ended with his disappearance. That wasn’t even to mention the foul rumors that circulated, of his son running off with a lowly _Stark,_ of all people. Rhaegar’s Dornish wife was bad enough, Aerys did not want to think about how bad a northwoman would smell. They were not known to bathe. The thought he would lay with one turned his stomach. He rose from the Throne. 

“Everybody out save for my council.” He sat back down when they left, and absorbed every detail of Varys’ story. By the end of it, he could only see red. The King hissed when another barb pricked at his calf through his heavy robes. 

“It would seem my insolent son has fled to Dorne, where no doubt he plots and schemes to replace a dragon with a snake, hiding in their caves like the craven he is.” The King seethed to no one in particular. “Very well. From this day forth Viserys will be my heir, and Prince of Dragonstone.” He turned to the Lord Commander of his Kingsguard.

“Ser Gerold. My Seven are sworn to be my leal subjects until death, yet two have turned cloak and conspire against their King. Find them, and bring them to me to receive the King’s Justice. Or rather, the dragon’s mercy.” 


End file.
